


Scaring Chachi

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Happy Days
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is around the corner and Fonzie and Richie discuss on ideas for Halloween and it does involve Chachi. How will Chachi take the joke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Fonz, could we have a conversation?” Richie Cunningham asked.

“What about?” Arthur Fonzarelli, also known as the Fonz asked.

“We know Halloween is coming up,” Richie began. 

“What does this conversation have got to do about Halloween?” Fonzie asked.

“I just thought of something,” Richie told him.

“Spit it out, Cunningham. We don’t have all day.”

“I understand, Fonz. I think I have an idea what we could do this year for Halloween.”

“What sort of plan do you have?”

“I was thinking we could play a little prank.”

“On who, is my question,” Fonzie said.

He really didn’t care much for Halloween, but decided to play along on what idea Richie had in mind.

“Whatever idea you have, Cunningham, it better be good.”

“Well, Fonz, my idea is that we could have Chachi involved.”

“What does Chachi got to do with Halloween?” Fonzie asked.

He still didn’t understand what Richie was telling him quite yet.

“What I have in mind is that once we get Chachi involved, the plan might just work.”

“Come on already. I have a date in three hours and I don’t want to be late.”

Fonzie had always been a ladies’ man and had quite a reputation that he wanted to keep up.

“What I want to do is we could scare Chachi.”

“Why would we want to do that for?”

“Halloween is supposed to be all about fun and I thought a prank would be a good idea,” Richie said.

“You mean to tell me we have to dress up for this sort of joke?” he asked.

“That’s right, Fonz. One of us could dress up as a ghost while the other will be something else.”

“Cunningham, I do have a question about this.”

“What do you want to ask me?”

“How would Chachi know it was you and me?”

“That he’ll have to figure out on his own.”

“I’d like to see that for myself,” Fonzie said.

“You will."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day or two later, Chachi did not want to start making any plans for Halloween this year. As far as he knew, he had nothing going on, and that was okay. He was beginning to think he was already feeling too old to dress up anymore. As far as he knew, some people keep dressing up until they die. He didn’t want that to happen. All he had in mind at this minute he would still pass out the candy to the trick – or – treaters.

Chachi let out a sigh. He didn’t know what to think of next, but his sigh was about boredom. He often didn’t get bored since he was around his friends, and that involved dating. Chachi had not any dating plans coming up anytime soon, so he had to think of something he could do for time being. He hadn’t yet decorated his house with Halloween decorations, and there was still time to do that.

Chachi sighed a second time around. He was sitting in his normal booth at Arnold’s. This whole time he’d been here at Arnold’s, he didn’t focus much on his friends’ conversation he was out of his thoughts, all of his friends had left.

He finished the last of his ice water, and by then his ice was no longer in cubes. He didn’t seem to care if the ice cubes were in his drink or not, but he had always liked it cold. Once he finished his last sip, he left his booth and was out of the diner.

His girlfriend, who happens to be the youngest sister of Richie Cunningham. He decided to drop by her place and have a short visit. He hadn’t seen Joanie lately, so he thought now was the right time to pay that visit. He decided not to call ahead of time like he usually did, and thought he’d surprise her without letting her know he was coming.

He wanted to see if Joanie and her family had any Halloween decorations up. Once he arrived at the Cunninghams’ house, Chachi didn’t have to look any further for his question to be answered. He had a thought and would ask Joanie and see if she liked his idea or not. After he walked up the driveway after taking the key out of the ignition, he was already at the front door. He rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later, the door in front of him opened. He did remember Howard had to work at the hardware store, so it couldn’t have been him who answered Chachi’s ring. Instead he saw Marion.

“Hello, Chachi. Would you like to come in?” Marion asked.

“Thank you, Mrs. C.,” he said once Marion held the door wide open to let some room for him to enter.

“Is Joanie home?” Chachi asked once she shut the door after him.

“She is, Chachi. I’ll let her know you came to see her.”

He watched Marion walk up the stairs. Without an invitation from Marion, he let himself find a seat on the couch. He didn’t have to wait very long. Marion came down just then.

She entered the living room. She looked at him and said, “Joanie will be here shortly. Chachi, is there anything you want to drink?” Marion asked.

“No thank you, Mrs. C. I had ice water at Arnold’s, so I’m good for now,” Chachi said with his polite manners.

Louisa, who was his mother, had taught him enough about manners when he was growing up. At least he knew was showing Marion respect. The entire Cunningham family had always been friendly around him, Fonzie, and Richie’s friends. It was just whenever he or Richie’s friends had a problem, they would have Marion and Howard help them out.

That’s when he stood up from the couch and waited as Joanie came closer to him. They both kissed each other on the lips.

“Mom, may Chachi and I have some privacy?”

“Of course, dear. Let me know if I can give you anything, Chachi.”

“I will, Mrs. C.,” he said as she went to the kitchen to make that night’s supper.

“Why did you come to see me for, Chachi? You know you’re always welcome to see me anytime,” Joanie told him once they finished their kiss.

“I wanted to know if you’d like to help me put up my Halloween decorations.”

“I thought you already have them up,” Joanie said.

“Not yet. It wouldn ‘t be the same if you weren’t around, and besides, two does go faster,” he reminded her.

“That’s right, Chach. I almost did forget about that. When would you like to get started?”

“How about right now?” he asked.

“Not now, Chachi. I have some homework I’d like to finish. Would tomorrow be open for you?”

“I don’t have any plans, so tomorrow would be perfect. See you then.”

“All right, Chachi.”

Joanie offered to let him out of the door.

That’s when she slammed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Richie and Fonzie found their costumes. Richie and Fonzie both decided to dress as ghosts instead of wasting their time on different costumes, so they thought the same costume was the best choice. 

“I hope this works enough for this idea I came up with,” Richie told Fonzie.

“It will, Cunningham. We both know Chachi gets scared easily.”

“Right,” Richie agreed.

Halloween arrived quickly. Richie and Fonzie were prepared. They didn’t bother to go trick – or – treating, so they thought going to Chachi’s place seemed to be the best opportunity. They both waited until it was dark outside. They didn’t bother driving, but if they did, the prank would’ve been ruined.

“What do you want to do, Fonz? Should we put on our costumes now or wait until we get to Chachi’s?” 

“I thought of something,” Fonzie said.

“What’s the idea this time?” Richie asked.

“How about we put these ghost costumes on now and we can drive in your car,” Fonzie suggested.

“Good idea, Fonz. This would really scare him for sure,” Richie said and then added, “Let me find my car keys and we’ll drive over.”

“You don’t need your keys, Cunningham. I changed my mind. We will take my bike instead.”

Fonzie handed Richie one of his helmets and the two of them hopped on the motorcycle and headed for Chachi’s place.

Both friends continued their laughter as Fonzie drove the motorcycle. Their giggles kept up until they arrived and the Fonz did the rest.

“Fonz, this was a great idea. Two ghost costumes driving a motorcycle om Halloween. Too bad Potsie and Ralph aren’t here to see this.”

“It’s okay to tell the nerds about this trick.”

“I thought so.”

Meanwhile, Chachi was looking out the window, seeing the motorcycle in the driveway. He recognized the motorcycle, all right. He didn’t have to figure it out, but knew it was his cousin’s. 

“Why is Fonzie’s bike doing here?” he asked himself as the doorbell rang.

Chachi left the window, carrying the candy bowl with him. At last he was prepared.

He opened the door, but still couldn’t figure out why the Fonz’s motorcycle was parked in his driveway. One thing Richie and Fonzie agreed to disguise their voices so Chachi couldn’t figure out it was them playing sort of a prank. Just then, Fonzie and Richie were. Their disguised voices, and said, “Trick or treat.”

Chachi didn’t say much when he watched Fonzie and Richie grab a few candy bars. Chachi watched them leave.

“Come again,” Chachi said as he shut the front door.

Once the two friends headed for the motorcycle, they burst into laughter one more time.

“Do you think Chachi figured this one out since your bike is in the driveway?” Richie asked while Fonzie started the engine.

“I don’t know, but we’ll wait and see.”

Once the motorcycle was out of sight, Chachi immediately went to the telephone and called Joanie. He started shaking when Joanie picked up.

“Hello?” he heard her say.

“Hi, Joanie,” he said in a scared voice.

“Chachi, what’s wrong? You sound scared.”

“That’s because I am. I had two visitors dressed as ghosts a couple of minutes ago. You should have been here to see it.”

“See what?” Joanie asked.

“I saw Fonzie’s bike on the driveway. It sounded real scary to me. I watched as the ghosts take off their helmets. I can’t figure this one out and here is my question.”

He let Joanie speak once he spoke his last word.

“What’s the question?”

“How can a ghost wear a helmet and drive a motorcycle at the same time? It doesn’t make sense to me.”

“That’s a good question. You will have to figure out this one by yourself.”

“I guess you’re right, Joanie. I’ll let you know once I figure it out.”

“Now it’s starting to look like a mystery, and I wish you luck.”

“Thanks, Joanie.”

And that’s when he put the telephone away.


End file.
